Dentists have recommended that the teeth be well brushed every day to remove food particles, and to keep the teeth clean and to maintain their good appearance. It has been found, however, the even with regular brushing of the teeth with a usual toothbrush and dentrifice, the teeth can still become stained and discolored, and they are still subject to the build-up of tartar, and to the formation of plaques on the surface of and between the teeth.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved dental implement which can be used in the same manner as an ordinary toothbrush, and which is effective for the removal of stains, tarter and plaques from the teeth, and which also may be used as a gum stimulator.